Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a near infrared lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Some of the game consoles or smart TVs are provided with a non-contact control function. Therefore, users do not need to use a traditional key or remote control but to move their limbs to control the game consoles or smart TVs. A device with such a non-contact control function usually has an image capture lens to capture the images of movement of user's limbs as a basis for controlling the device. However, because of the lightweight and thinness demand for the described devices, the image capture lenses disposed therein are necessarily lightweight and thin.